The Normally Normal Girl
by sapphire.gd17
Summary: As the self-appointed 'normal one' in the family, Lily Luna Potter is determined to be the most well-behaved Potter/Weasley there ever was at Hogwarts. If she only knew how challenging that would be...
1. Prologue

**~Prologue~**

It's finally happening: the dreaded day where all the Potters, the Weasleys and the Malfoy kids will be attending Hogwarts all at the same time. Lord knows how the staff could possibly have a day of peace after the troublemakers wreck the place at the Sorting. Already, half of the Professors are thinking about early retirement. The Headmistress is in over her head trying to keep them all under her employ while thinking about retiring herself. Why, Professor Longbottom himself, the brave Horcrux-slayer, was caught in his apartment packing everything he owned with his resignation letter dangling near the edge of his office table!

When the panic reached an all-time high, Headmistress McGonagall called for a meeting.

"Professors and staff," she began, "I am well aware of the incoming enrollment of the rest of the original troublemakers' kids but it is unbecoming of us if we make a big deal out of it and inspire dread on each other. I suggest that we all calm down and prepare for the first day of classes like we normally do."

"Pardon me, Headmistress but we already have five Weasleys, two Potters and one Malfoy. Do we really need to add more Weasleys, a Potter , twin Malfoys and twin Scamanders?" complained Professor McMillian.

"Well, where would you have them educated?"

"Ilvermony, Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, take your pick!" All of the Professors nodded in agreement.

"That's a great idea! Now can you please tell their parents that their kids aren't wanted at Hogwarts?"

Everyone fell into silence.

"Thought so," the Headmistress scoffed. "Then I expect everyone to behave accordingly. Now, the first order of business is to ensure that all the students remain inside the train to Hogwarts without any trouble. We don't want a car flying around for muggles to see…"

"-and students jumping out of a moving train…" said Professor Trelawney in an aside.

"-and Potters turning everyone's faces into baboon's hineys…" added Professor Vector.

"Anyway," interrupted Professor McGonagall in a stern voice, "the staff at 9 ¾ should prepare for any eventualities that may arise at the train platform."

The stationmaster, the trolley witch and all the other train staff nodded- not so much as in agreement as in grim determination. As one, they moved to another table to discuss precautions, unrolling a large blueprint and arguing seriously about where to put the all-important pins on the map.

"They've got it easy," Professor Longbottom grumbled. "They'll only do that a few times a year. We, on the other hand, have to look out for them for years! Merlin, if education can be shortened, now would be a good time to implement it."

"Oh, give it a rest. This year's batch might turn out to be better than the rest," remarked Professor Slughorn positively. He was, undoubtedly, already thinking about picking the most influential kids to add in his club ( _famously dubbed as The Slug Club_ ) since the previous students refused to participate point-blank (being already warned by Harry Potter and Hermione Weasley).

Professor Longbottom snorted. "You should see them for yourself. I've only ever seen 'em when visiting for reunions, _all ten kinds of them,_ and let me tell you- they'll make your head ache the first minute you step into their house." Just remembering those times made him wince.

"Which students are you talking about?"

"The whole lot: Weasleys, Potters and Malfoys- the Scamanders when they aren't rescuing some magical creatures or chasing mythical beasts."

Professor Slughorn raised an eyebrow. "Interesting. When did the Malfoys start hanging out with them?"

"Ever since Albus Potter and Scorpius became best buds. It was even rumored that Scorpius might be Hermione Weasley's son because they are too much alike."

"What nonsense is that? They are nothing alike! Scorpius looks just like his dad!"

"I meant, they are very much alike academic-wise. He is actually aiming to best Hermione's school records. Sure, it's a one-sided rivalry but, he is serious about it," Professor Longbottom explained.

"Ehem," coughed Professor McGonagall deliberately, "As interesting as that maybe, Professors, that rumor is exactly just that: a rumor. I would advise you to stop spreading them when the powerful families are finally getting along after years of animosity."

"My apologies, Headmistress," Professor Longbottom said amid disappointed sighs. "Please continue."

"Moving on… As usual, the Head of Houses: Professor Longbottom,, Professor Vector, Professor Abbot and Professor Slughorn, will encourage the students in their care to get along. It is crucial that we give extra effort on inter-house unity this year to minimize casualti-, I mean injuries. Still, we will provide extra hands to assist Madam Pomfrey in the infirmary."

Madam Pomfrey was visibly relieved. She'd been very busy since the very first Weasley spawn entered the school and that was way back than anybody cared to count.

Madam Pince, the librarian, was puzzled. "Are the students still on about that stupid inter-House rivalry? Didn't that stop after Voldemort's death?"

"There is still rivalry, believe you me," said Professor Vector, giving her a pitying look. The old crone never seems to leave her sacred library. "Not the murderous kind but the, uh, healthy kind- maybe. It's just that most of them get a little carried away, especially when the announcement for the years' House Cup is getting nearer."

"It is usually exacerbated when students from famous families are competing. Just like when James Potter and Rose Weasley went head to head against Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy at the Defense Obstacle Course competition. It was really too bad that it was between Gryffindor and Slytherin, too," added Professor Longbottom.

"Oh, that was last year and you wouldn't believe how many students came and went from the infirmary," Madam Pomfrey groaned. "They were all sporting different kinds of curses and when I ask them what happened, they all say the same excuse: 'I fell, Madam Pomfrey.' I mean, who falls and somehow turn up hexed? Unbelievable!"

"That's why we need to discuss what we could do to force –er, to make them realize that competitions doesn't necessarily mean all-out war against a rival team. Any suggestions?"

All Professors raised their hands.

The Headmistress groaned inwardly. It was the same last year and the year before that. She only ever asks for suggestions as a formality but no matter how many volunteers a solution, the results are the same: total chaos.

Welcome to Hogwarts- soon to be School for Rogues and Scalawags **.**


	2. Lily Luna Potter

Living with two brothers is a lot of fun. _**Not**_. Since I am the only girl and the youngest, they think they can boss me around. Tomorrow is the day I can finally board the train and be free of parental and brotherly supervision. I suppose I should be excited but there are some irritating things, buzzing around my ears lately.

"…Number 3. Don't go anywhere near boys, especially those older than you. They are the source of much evil going on at broom closets."

Ah, yes. It's the James and Albus' lectures and rules about what they demand I should follow to the letter. I try brushing them off but they follow me around, this time with their wands on their mouths, magnifying their voices to make sure I listen. The only thing they're accomplishing is getting _me_ deaf before I could step a foot inside Hogwarts.

"Rule number 4. Do not even think about going to any Houses other than Gryffindor. Gryffindor is the best!"

"Don't listen to him, Lily. Slytherin is the best route to go. All of our cousins are in Gryffindor. I'm telling you, it's very hard to escape their notice!" Albus advised me.

"No, _you_ listen to me, Lil," James insisted, not wanting to lose. "Think about the advantages of having me and your cousins around you. We could all be there for you."

"The problem is, they are _always_ there," Albus countered. "There is always a Weasley in the common room, at the grounds, at the library, they're literally _everywhere_. Then when you come home for the holidays, _bam!_ Still there!"

"Hmm. I could use a new set of crowd," I thought aloud. "Cousins will always be cousins anyway, even if I'm at a different House."

" _No_ , Lily-bear," James scolded me, and then continued in a low, eerie voice, "Trust me. You'd want to keep close to us at all times. You wouldn't know what dangers are lurking around the castle. Once, Fred got lost at one of those creepy stairs and went inside an abandoned room. What he saw chilled him to his very core that he couldn't talk about it afterwards!"

"That's because he doesn't have anything to talk about," Albus scoffed, breaking the scary atmosphere. "He always tells us made up stories about this and that. You have nothing to worry about, Lil. It's all safe and you know how to defend yourself anyway."

He's right of course. When I first got a wand a year ago, dad drilled me into mastering basic defensive spells, even major jinxes. He especially took care for me to know how to do a navigation spell in case I got lost, and a spell to 'scare the crap out of annoying boys'. I still don't know what it does but when I practiced it with Hugo, he scampered off and berated my dad for teaching me wicked things _,_ then told Aunt 'Mione, still sobbing, to scold my dad some more. Dad sheepishly told me that I was supposed to use it when an _unrelated boy_ dares to kiss me. My mom laughed her head off then whacked him at the back of his head.

"Rule number 5. When someone bothers you, point them to me and I'll take care of them," James said grimly, cracking his knuckles.

"What makes you think I can't take them on myself?" I asked, insulted. Just because I'm a girl and younger than he is, it doesn't make me any less capable of defending myself. "You make it sound like there are a lot of bullies at school."

"Oh, there _are_ bullies," confirmed Albus, furrowing his brows. "If I didn't have Scorpius, I'd be all alone."

If I remember correctly, many believed that Scorpius was Voldemort's son, so he's kind of a loner. Now that the issue has been cleared, he's rumored to be Uncle Draco and Aunt 'Mione's son. Dad says that people just like to gossip and that it will all go away soon enough, particularly when Rose finally agrees to be Scorpius' girlfriend. After all, half-siblings shouldn't have any romantic feelings for each other.

"Were you also bullied?" I asked James.

"Er…"

"He's one of the bullies, Lil," Albus was almost proud to say.

"But aren't bullies bad?" I asked.

"Better be the bully than _be_ bullied," James responded sagely while Albus nodded.

A loud bang suddenly interrupted our conversation. The door yawned wide open and outside of it stood mom, her arms crossed.

"Don't listen to them Lily. What are you boys telling your sister? Shame on you," she snapped at them.

"How long have you been listening?" asked an alarmed James.

"Long enough to know that you are a bad influence," she answered. "Go and help your father de-gnome the garden. You too, Albus."

"But mom!" protested Albus. "I still need to pack my things!"

"I told you to do that yesterday!"

"I was going to but James-"

"Come on, Albus," cut in James, while looking at mom sideways. "Let's help dad then I'll help you pack later…" He grabbed Albus and strong-armed him towards the garden. Subtle. Really subtle. Does he really think mom doesn't already know that they've been sneaking some firewhiskey from Diagon Alley? Where does he thinks it disappears to?

As I suspected, mom's got this glint in her eye while watching James retreat, meaning she _does_ know about it and will deal with it later.

When they were gone, mom turned her attention towards me.

"Now, you, young lady. Don't believe everything James tells you. Bullies are bad people."

"But Albus said James _is_ one."

"Well don't copy his example. He only targets anyone that bad-mouths Albus and Scorpius. But he doesn't hurt them too bad," she said. " - _I hope,_ " she added under her breath.

"Why do they hate Albus?" I asked.

"They don't hate him, Lily-bear. They just don't like him because he's different," she explained. "But it's all in the past now. After they got over him being a Slytherin and after they concluded that there's nothing wrong with befriending Scorpius, they stopped being so mean to him at school."

"Why, is there something wrong with Scorpius?"

"No, there isn't. He's actually a brilliant student and a good influence to your brother."

"Then is he really Aunt 'Mione's child with Uncle Draco?"

"What? No!" she laughed out loud like it's the most ridiculous thing she's ever heard. "If you only knew…"

"Knew what?"

"Oh, nothing. Just reminiscing…" she smiled. Then she looked at me sincerely and said, "I want you to be your own person at school, not what your brothers want you to be. Know that your father and I will be proud of you regardless of which House you may be sorted into and which friends you choose to be with. Just don't do bad things at school but don't be afraid to explore a bit. I want you to be happy during your stay at Hogwarts like I did when I was young."

Just like that, my fears- thanks largely to the conversation I had with my brothers- about going to school far away from my parents, diminished somewhat. I'm determined to make new friends and do a lot of things that would make my brothers seethe with jealousy. My excitement flared up again. I really am going to be an official Hogwarts student tomorrow!

"I hope I don't get lost in the castle. James said that the castle is so huge, you could get lost with all the stairs and all the changing pathways…" I said worriedly. I don't think Fred was just making up stories about getting lost and getting sucked inside a large cavern with a big pile of basilisk bones.

"It _is_ huge. You just have to be careful where you go. I won't worry about it if I were you. You'll get used to it in time and you have your brothers and all your cousins to help you," mom reassured me. "Dominique is the Head Girl. You could always go to her for help, and if she's too busy, you could always turn to Fred and Molly. I heard they were selected as Gryffindor prefects this year."

"Poor Fred. He thinks it is a disgrace to be a prefect. I hope Hugo and I are in the same House. Roxanne and Lucy, too."

"My goodness, I forgot that you're the same age as Roxanne and Lucy! Exactly how many Weasleys are populating Hogwarts right now?" my mom wondered.

"Well let me see. There's Dominique in her final year at Hogwarts, Louis in sixth year, Fred and Molly in fourth, Rose in third, so that's five. Add in Hugo, Roxanne and Lucy, who's coming as first years with me, makes eight Weasleys. Wow. Adding James and Albus, I already know 10 people at school and I didn't even start yet!" Now that I think about it, having familiar faces would be a relief. I won't look too out of place because I'll have somebody to talk to.

"15. You know 15 people," my mom corrected me. "You should include Scorpius, the sweet boy"- mom has a soft spot for Albus' best friend- ", his twin sister and brother, remember them? Lyra and Rigel Malfoy? They are so identical, you wouldn't know who's who if not for the gender difference. And the Scamander twins, Lorcan and Lysander."

"I don't know…" I hesitated. "Scorpius only ever talked to me once or twice before and the Malfoy twins are kinda stand-offish. I think the Scamander twins are alright, though."

"At least you are familiar with a lot of kids. You know, your father didn't know anybody when he first went to school. Good thing your Uncle Ron was in the same compartment when he boarded the train."

"I know, I know. Uncle Ron told me the stories over and over. They talked, instant BFF's, then came the troll then, bam! Instant BFF's with Aunt Hermione…"

My mom chuckled. "By the way, remember to write every week."

Here goes the reminders again…

"Okay," I answered anyway, knowing that this is hard for my mom. I overheard her talking with my dad these past few days about having no more babies around the house and how it would feel empty now that all of us are going away.

"And remember to brush your teeth before bed. If you get toothache, you know Aunt Hermione will hunt you down and take you to her parents," she added, at the verge of tears, which she quickly blinks away.

"I know, mom," I held her hand gently.

"And no dating till you're in sixth year."

And there goes the moment. "Ugh. You're just like Dad, James and Albus!"

"Promise me."

"Alright, I promise," I swore tiredly. That's the fourth time someone made me promise that. At least mom consented to dating at 16. My dad and my brothers told me to wait till I'm thirty.

"Did you pack your things?"

You could imagine my mom going on and on, instructing me about anything and everything. I already heard it from dad a week ago, just a little bit on the stricter side and more about repelling boys. My brothers gave me the same lecture just a few minutes ago and I am so confused about what I'm really allowed to do.

I sighed, feeling a headache coming on. I'll just do whatever I have to do when the time comes.

I wonder if having a lot of relatives in the school is more on the plus side. I mean, being the youngest, I might be subjected to stricter supervision. I'm worried that they will have their eyes on me and know when I screwed up or worse. They might tattle about every little thing I do to my parents and I might have to watch my back often. Not that I plan on creating trouble. But when I do get in trouble… Eh, I don't think I have a lot to worry about. Hugo, Roxanne and Lucy are also starting school this year and they're more trouble than anyone would care to admit.

After all, I'm the most level-headed, normal person in our family so I'm probably gonna be alright. If anything, I'm probably going to be the one keeping my cousins in line. Merlin knows my older cousins, especially my brothers, are almost always up to no good.

I guess, I'll just be the normal, average, fly on the wall. I bet my parents will be proud of me when I come home during the holidays without causing any incidents.

Fingers crossed.

* * *

 **A/N: For further reference, here's the list of students worthy of note, which may or may not be a big part of the story:**

 **1** **st** **Year:** _ **Lily Luna Potter, Hugo Weasley, Roxanne Weasley, Lucy Weasley, Lorcan and Lysander Scamander (fraternal twins), Carina Lyra Malfoy and Rigel Malfoy (girl/boy twins, identical)**_

 **3** **rd** **Year:** _**Rose Weasley, Albus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy**_

 **5** **th** **year** : _**James Potter, Fred Weasley II, Molly Weasley II – Fred and Molly are Gryffindor prefects**_

 **6** **th** **Year:** _ **Louis Weasley**_

 **7** **th** **year:** _ **Dominique Weasley- Head Girl**_

 **Hogwarts Alums:** _ **Victoire Weasley (graduated 2 years before), Teddy Remus Lupin(graduated 4 years before)**_


End file.
